


The truth about Oscar

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Oscar & Milo [1]
Category: Fish Hooks (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Everyone knows Oscar and Milo are adopted brothers, as far as Milo knows Oscar's dad's dead.But that isn't quite true.Instead Oscar's dad is in jail for abuse, but when he escapes prison.Milo finds out exactly why his big brother is the way he is.
Relationships: Oscar & Milo
Series: Oscar & Milo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092773
Kudos: 1





	The truth about Oscar

"No!!!!!".

Oscar sat up in bed his breathing ragged his hair dripping in sweat fingers gripping the sheets, he swallowed thickly his body trembling like it was cold, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Oscar?".

Blinking a few times wearily he gazed over at Milo who was sitting up bed eyes drawn in concern, he slowly floated over towards his big brother who was still trying to calm down.

"Are you ok bro?".

Oscar forced a smile closing his eyes for a moment before feeling gentle fins helping him to lay down, before he could stop himself Oscar curled into his brothers hold. Burying his face into Milos shoulder. 

"Hey hey easy". Milo stated quietly putting a fin on the back of his brothers neck. "Shhh Milos here i got you bro".

"Will you sleep with me tonight?".Oscar's tone soft. "I dont want to be alone".

"Sure bro whatever you need".

Floating over to his bed grabbing his pillow and blanket he laid next to Oscar when the older fish scooted over, automatically latching back onto his younger brother as soon as he laid down.

Milo smothered his brothers hair back soothingly feeling Oscar melt against him, the usual partier care free fish had a uncharacteristic look of concern on his face.

"What is going on with you bro?". Milos tone soft. Gaze never leaving his big brothers slumbering form.


End file.
